


Harsh Truth:Over Isn't It?

by Space_Mommy16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mommy16/pseuds/Space_Mommy16
Summary: This will be a small series of each of the paladins having one chapter, expressing how they feel about them finishing saving the universe and not needing Voltron anymore.Lots and lots of angst.Allura and Coran would also get a chapter. No order at all yet.Any ideas you may have? Write a comment!





	Harsh Truth:Over Isn't It?

It was finally over. 

After all these years that almost felt like decades for them, the war with the Galra Empire and Zarkon was finally over. It was a very cruel battle but with Voltron's new allies and the leader of four young newbie paladins were now all matured up and grown, they learned from their mistakes and improved more than they once were. They didn't even know how much time has already passed on Earth but they all knew when they did return it will not be the same. All their families must of aged and probably were still in grief of their children, but now they will be able to go back to Earth to be with their families again. Even Shiro had a family to go back to now with his little brother, who would most likely be grown up by now. 

What about the red paladin? Keith Kogane? 

Well , he already knew he had a empty lonely home to return back to where he spent half of his teen years in after he dropped out the Garrison even though he was one of the best fighter pilots they had instead of Shiro. Feeling like he didn't belong like he belonged somewhere else beyond the Garrison. Not after since what had happened to Shiro who had went missing during the Kerberos mission with the Holts. During that time out of the Garrison Keith was then back at his small messy home in the middle of nowhere on his own since after all he still was a orphan even if he was in his teens, during this time his personality had started to change and become more repulsive and began to be anti-social now since he was alone for as long as he can remember. Him and the dagger with the strange symbol (Later learning exactly where it came from) that never left his side. And his hobby was marking down the feeling he had as if some strange energy was calling to him (Which later on was the Blue lion), Keith was really beginning to wonder if he had really lost his mind. 

His life was far from normal and tasteless for him without Shiro around anymore, the only thing left of Shiro's was his black vest, it was valuable to Keith so he held onto it in hopes one day Shiro would return back and scold the hell out of him for not taking care of himself and dropping out the Garrison. 

Till finally, his life began to gain taste again, a eye-popping taste. When he saved Shiro from when he returned back to Earth, and Shiro and him along with some other strange fellows found a flying robo-cat that had been trying to gain his attention for like ever, and time skipped all the way to when they were in space going to some strange alien castle. 

And that was becoming part of Voltron, being the paladin of the red lion, saving the universe. Simple as that. But it was very hard on him having to take care of himself and his lion but to also taking care of the rest of the paladins and lions of Voltron. They were a team after all, they all needed to be in sync. They learned all this throughout their training in the castle by Allura and Coran. Paladins were supposed to support each other and defend each other. In Keith's young youth he only knew how to take care of himself and him only. 

Slowly over the beginning of suddenly becoming 'defender of the universe' with the others it took him a while to understand 'teamwork' and now he was finally able to keep up with that term. 

Now Keith just wished this 'teamwork' would of never came to a end. To his dismay it was over. 

All things must come to a end, good and bad. Voltron and the rest of the paladins with Allura and Coran had already became a family he never had. They did everything together, from having meals together and to battling alongside each other as a team. And now it was suddenly ending? What was to happen now? Keith already knew the answer to that. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and even Shiro would be returning back to Earth going back to their families. 

And Keith? He already knew he doesn't even belong back on Earth. Discovering he was half Galran without any answers behind it was just so damn frustrating. Not even in Space did he belong, after this whole war the Galra was of course still hated. So where will he be going now? He guessed he will be going back to that abandoned place he called 'home'. The place where he was away from everything that would bother him to tick him off.   The empty place he has not seen in who knows how long.       

It was the best place Keith can go to, the only place he could go to, the place where he was accepted other than Voltron. 

But what would he do now, without the others? Sure they were all strangers to each other at first but throughout their time together saving the universe from evil, they weren't strangers anymore. Again, they did have meals together and trained even taking breaks every so often when they can.  They all grew quite close, Keith thinking this routine together would last forever. 

Oh how foolish he was for thinking so. 

If only there was a way to slow time in this universe so they can stay together longer, there were such things of course with how advanced these aliens are. But Keith knew already, the other paladins had families, unlike him, back on Earth. How they all wished to return to their families soon as possible. Lance missing the Earth's rain, green grass, the beaches, food, and lastly his big beloved family. Pidge wanting to reunite her whole family together once again. And lastly Hunk, who misses Earth's food and also his family. For Shiro, he isn't quite sure but knows he just wishes for relaxation. For Allura and Coran, he wasn't so sure for what they would be doing now since the universe wouldn't be needing Voltron anymore. Least they had each other as family. 

Keith didn't have anyone waiting for him to return back to Earth, so what was the rush for him anyways? 

Now Keith will just end up being lonely all over again, the voices in his head will just return to torment him of how he was losing that eye-popping flavor in his life, how his life will just become tasteless without no purpose. All over again, like a broken record player playing the same melody. Happiness turning to Sadness. All good or bad things must come to a end. 

For right now, Keith will continue to sit in his room hugging his legs to his chest on the castle space ship. All these thoughts consuming him yet again, the voices slowly returning in his head to torment him for another time.


End file.
